


爽風

by RainyRain123



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, as he hug her, he finally realize. This girl is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	爽風

Ever since he was 5, Shouta's girl of dream was always a beautiful, cheerful, warm hearted, and smart--someone who just look like a princess in the tale Pin blabbed him long time ago. 

But, as he hug her, he finally realize.

This girl is different.

Yes, she is pretty--only in his eyes. She smile often now, what makes her look prettier. But sometimes, Shouta must admit that Kuronuma Sawako have a little strange of taste in spending her time: planting, gardening, studying, and most of all--daydreaming. She is an awkward girl who can misundertand easily, with horrifying nickname and--sometimes--her expression.

But he loves her.

He loves her. He likes it when she curled her eyebrows in amusement. He never refuse when her face turn gloomy all of sudden. He will wait until her brown eyes only fix on his. And, at the top of it, he really loves it when she rest her head on his chest, and how his hands fit in her shoulder perfectly. 

Shouta loves her. He always do.

Maybe the princess in her dream is always be there: hidden inside an unpretentious girl with wide, kind eyes, waiting for him to treasure her, keeping her truly identity just for him.

The fresh wind swirl up towards them, reassuring, overflow with emotion. 

His hug tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> 爽風: sawakaze (refreshing wind)
> 
> A/n: so sorry if there's some mistakes. This is my very first fic in AO3 and fandom KnT. I just love sawa/kaze and can't help but write them a mini fic XD  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
